


Alpha & Omega

by Taylor1990



Series: Nuka-World Nookie [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance/submission, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial, Fluff, Humilation, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor1990/pseuds/Taylor1990
Summary: Ophelia accidentally walks into Pack territory and is not ready to meet its leader.





	1. Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> There is more fluff than smut in the first chapter. I suppose you could go as far as to call it a plot...but let's not get silly now.

The Pack celebrated, as the Pack does, when word reached the Amphitheatre that Colter was dead and the person responsible was more than happy to take over his job. Sheila, Grayson and Frank had all been there, recounting the exact same story to him because Mason wouldn’t trust the information from anyone who wasn’t part of the tribe.

Mason knew what would happen next. Just like everyone else Gage would have been directing them, he’d take them to Fizztop Mountain, show them their new digs and tell them to play nice with the three leaders.

He also knew Gage would make a point of making sure they introduced themselves to him last.

It was a basic human instinct, going back to their ancestor’s ancestors. Hell, even animals had their own ways of showing dominance. It was a nice game of cat and mouse the two of them had going, they’d been doing it for years now, and the competition was about to get much more competitive now there was a new player.

Whether they were a cat or a mouse remained to be seen. But inside the Barberton Amphitheater there was only one Alpha and Gage and his little protege would find that out sooner or later.

She was high on endorphins, feeling pretty invincible, and her thoughts were stuck on the man responsible for it.

She wasn’t sure what woke her up, the digging of his fingers in her thighs or his tongue sweeping across her folds. Either way, it was possibly the best way she’d been woken up in her life. She let him know she was awake by running a hand over his head, fingers carding his mohawk and brushing over his bald head. He responded by groaning, pursing his lips around her clit and sucking, _hard_.

Her hips pushed involuntarily down on his face, just like they always did, and he hastened in his treatment of her. He removed his lips to lap his tongue against her clit, before moving it down to glide over her lips. His name left her mouth when his tongue poked inside her entrance, teasing her, before running down to push against her taint and sweep over her ass.

Fingers began teasing her when his mouth went back to setting her clit on fire and he rested a finger at her entrance, waiting for her to go the distance herself. A request she was only to happy to oblige. His finger receded and a second joined when he thrust back inside her.

He must be in a rush she thought, as his fingers relentlessly pounded her, brushing against the rough patch of skin that quickly brought her to orgasm and his name screaming from her mouth. His movements slowed, waiting for her to come down, before peeling away from her.

She made a mewl of protest and attempted to pull at his trousers. He couldn’t just leave her high and not so dry like that. He back his hips away from her and grasped her hand by the wrist. She looked at him in shock and disappointment.

“I gotta go deal with a problem in the arena,” the gruffness of his voice was not helping her desire to lay on top of him. “I just thought you’d wanna get a start to your day, that’s all boss.”

There was no way he should have sounded so professional, not considering where his face had just been. Said evidence still gleaming on his face in the sunlight.

She felt an odd, almost animalistic, urge to lick it off his face. Maybe coax him back into bed in the process. She didn’t do it and Gage didn’t stay.

Her legs felt like jelly when she eventually did get out of bed, every inch of her core ached for him, and it took some effort to get dressed. The white jumpsuit she had essentially waited over two hundred years to get her hands on had needed a lot of repairs, thanks to Gage, and still had a ways to go before she could wear it again so she was forced to wear her vault suit once more.

She was wandering the grounds of Nuka-Town, completely lost in her high - because the orgasms that Gage caused liked to stick around for a while - and wasn’t even aware of where she going. There was a voice of acknowledgement, close but distant to her ears and a door was opened for her. She stepped through without question.

Gage was going to kill her.

He’d told her about the three leaders, told her how to deal with each of them. How to bend their ear, even their will to align with hers. Nish and Mags, and their brothers, were simple but Gage had emphasised the dangers she’d face with Mason. Telling her to leave him till last.

Evidently it wasn’t going to work out that way because the one place she’d stepped blindly into just happened to be the one place Mason and the rest of the Pack had taken up residence.

She couldn’t help but get herself in trouble.

Gage had warned her, damn near threatened her with the consequences of going alone. She didn’t necessarily have to go with him, _just don’t go alone._

And now she knew why.

She was drawn into reality when her eyes landed on the cage in front of her, a ghoulrilla and a slave locked inside, one fighting for their lives the other just fighting. The whole amphitheater stilled when they noticed her and she watched the man stand up from his throne.

 _Mason_.

He beckoned her forward and she obliged, ignoring the following gazes of the Pack members around her but becoming perfectly aware that at least three of them had begun to follow her.

By the time she reached him Mason was sat back down, looking at her intensely, and the three members that had followed her began circling her…even the dogs looked like they were gearing up for a good show.

Survival mode kicked in when Mason got to his feet and her hand ghosted over the gun on her hip. He watched her, watched every small movement she made as he stepped closer to her.

“That’s not gonna win you any fans.”

“Then don’t move.” She warned.

She wouldn’t be too worried if it was just the two of them, she’d fought bigger game than him before, but she was seriously outnumbered. Hell, even if Gage was here with her they would still have a pretty tough fight on their hands. And the last thing she wanted to cause was mayhem.

“It aint about attraction, though you’re an Alpha alright - but not in this place. This here,” he gestured to the building around them, his chest puffed like a peacock in pride, “this is Pack territory. You aint shit in here until the Pack respects you.”

He slowly descended the small set of stairs as he spoke and stood on the step in front of her, so he towered above her just that little bit more.

Jesus Christ, and she thought Gage was built.

“If you want the Pack’s loyalty…you’re gonna have to earn it.”

The wide eyes and slight scorn on his face told her everything she needed to know. Self preservation and dignity won out over submission and she turned to leave, only for her arms to be caught by two raiders who had come up behind her before she even had the chance to move.

Two arms on either of hers pulled her back, immobilising her against them so she could do little more than move her head.

She watched with a scowl as Mason landed a dominating hand on her stomach.

“Gage has been promising us this for years,” he growled. “I’m almost disappointed I didn’t get to see you lay Colter out.”

Death by squirt gun. It wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened.

“Maybe you and I could reenact it.” she threatened.

He laughed dryly, shaking his head with a tut.

“If you wanna play rough boss,” his hand reached up to play with the zip of her vault suit. His eyes darted to the raiders stood either side of her. “Boys.”

The two Raiders already holding her tightened their grip, she made an attempt to kick out at the Pack leader but her foot was locked in place by one extremely large leg.

“Seems you’ve been neglecting us,” his face was inches from hers, his hand was running her zip down her torso, and she had to hold her breath to stop Mason’s stench burning her insides.

“You’re ignoring the territories I’ve assigned to the Pack then,” she seethed, pointlessly struggling against the bodies holding her.

“Aint nothing like a personal visit, ‘boss’.”

Her arms were released one at a time to allow Mason to run her vault suit down to her hips. And she can only take solace in the fact he didn’t tear the thing to pieces.

An uninvited hand thrust itself down the front of her suit, past her underwear and Mason growled like a yao guai in her ear when he felt the slickness between her legs.

 _Right, so when he finds out about this - and he will find out about this - I can blame him for getting me so worked up_.

It was the only line of defence she had, and hell if she wasn’t going to use it.

Two thick, meaty fingers probed her entrance, coating themselves in her juices before trespassing inside her. She let out a sharp breath, her fingers curled into fists and she didn’t know what she felt more, pleasure or pain.

Pain because he was unceremoniously finger-fucking her without so much as a “can I?” and pleasure because Mason seemed to be an expert at this sort of thing. His fingers crooked, his wrist twisted and every move brushed against her perfectly.

She closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation. She was outnumbered, outgunned, and the only thing she could do was think about the man she _wished_ had his fingers inside her right now. She was hoping the sooner she came, the sooner the whole thing would be over.

The coil inside her was heating up and her eyes burst open when her orgasm hit her. Her scream echoed around the theatre, bounced off the nearby mannequins and resonated in the man on his knees in front of her.

Slowly he removed his fingers and she instinctively looked down at him, hating herself for it because even under all the paint she could read the smug look on his face. He probably thought no one had made her make that noise before.

Obviously the sounds of her and Gage fucking didn’t travel this far.

Her eyes narrowed as Mason got to his feet, not even hiding the fact he was stroking himself through his trousers.

It all happened at once, as if the sound of his zipper descending was a cue for the others. She was spun round, her upper body pushed forward so her back was horizontal and her legs were parted so her ass was up in the air. In his face, offered to him like a gift and he gladly accepted it.

Her body lunged forward when he thrust inside her and a large hand landed on her shoulder to stable her. The two Raiders who had been restraining her let go and returned to whatever they were doing before and her elbows were locked in Mason’s grip.

Her body was gyrating, her breasts threatening to leave the confines of her bra as she was forced back and forth against Mason’s body. She didn’t want to enjoy it, wanted to hate it like she knew she was supposed to, but she’d been waiting all morning to have a dick inside her. And biologically speaking, her body didn’t give two shits who it belonged to. If she closed her eyes and drowned out the moans that were leaving Mason, she could imagine that it was Gage behind her. Gage drilling into her so hard she would snap in two, Gage’s balls slapping deliciously against her clit.

Her eyes were painfully forced open when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, so fast she was surprised it stayed on her shoulders. She started pushing back against him, harder and faster than he was moving, half in an attempt to hurry him along and the other half in an attempt to chase the orgasm that was desperate to leave her.

He was losing the battle, the muscles in his legs had locked, shaking from the tension. and he reached a hand around her front to brush his fingers against her clit. His movements weren’t careful, calculated to bring her the best orgasm of her life (like Gage’s were), they were simply moving to push her over the edge so he could enjoy his own release.

The scream that left her mouth tore through her throat, burning as if she’d just swallowed a glass of nuclear waste and it ended with a strangled moan when he ripped out of her. The hand in her hair pushed her down on her knees and, in a last act of humiliation/dominance, Mason stroked himself a few times and came over her face.

His cum was warm, slick and tiny droplets fell into her mouth, gliding across her tongue and she tried not to let it show how much she liked the taste. Half blinded by the bodily fluid on her face she couldn’t see Mason step away to grab an old discarded rag and she jumped slightly when she felt him press the material against her face.

He cleaned her, helped her to her feet and redressed her.

“Remember this when you’re deciding who you’re gonna back.” He declared with a slap on her ass, his fingers gently squeezing the generous flesh before peeling away.

“ _Oh, I will_.” She hoped it sounded as threatening as what she was aiming for.

Mason may have ‘won’ this round, when they were knee deep inside _his_ territory but once he stepped outside, all bets were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage finds out what happened inside Bradberton Amphitheater.
> 
> And to say he's unhappy is an understatement.

She was half-naked and on her knees, her hands tied behind her back. Her eyes followed the man circling her.

Gage normally took the lift to her room, walked straight through the front door because he knew he was welcome. But the sneaky bastard climbed up three flights of stairs to come through the back to catch her off guard.

And he certainly did that. She was about to have a bath, and enjoy the afternoon sun beaming down on the grounds below her. He’d crept up behind her, _somehow_ because it was not like he was light on his feet.

He clasped a hand around her mouth, took hold of her wrists in one hand and pulled her back into the main building. There was a fire in his eyes…she knew he’d find out, just not two hours after the fact.

He already had the rope in his hand - he’d planned it. It was around her wrists and he was pushing her to the ground before she could even react.

He stopped and looked down at her.

“Did you cum?” He smushed her face with one hand and forced her to look at him.

“Yes.”

No sense lying about that, it wasn’t like she had much choice on the matter, it was a natural bodily reaction to a man shoving his dick in your cunt.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Not exactly.”

He raised an eyebrow. Again, endorphins played their part, her g-spot didn’t give two shits who was fucking her- as long as _someone_ was - but most of the time she had to close her eyes so she could imagine it was someone else. Specifically, the man staring at her, fiery anger in his eyes.

He released her face and moved to stand behind her.

“Start from the beginning.”

Her body tensed, her eyes widened and she bit her lip at the unmistakable sound of his belt coming off his trousers.

“W-well it all started when I tuned into Nuka-World station on my Pip-Boy,”

“ _Don’t_ be clever.”

Her mouth fell open and an animalistic grunt escaped when she heard his armour crash to the floor behind her. The vibration of the floor shot right through her.

“I was walking through the market, lost in a daze, thanks to _someone._ ” She still had enough self awareness to be able to subtly lay into him that it was his fault. Partially at least.

She felt him kneel down behind her. His breath ran across her skin like a radstorm, setting alive every nerve. He began to trail bolts of lightning up her arms as his hands stroked her flesh, stopping to grip her shoulders and squeeze. An unspoken apology.

“I found myself _inside_ Pack territory so I went to introduce myself, like you told me to.”

“But you went alone, like I told you _not_ to.”

She sighed a little in defeat.

“He told me that if I wanted the Pack’s loyalty, I would have to earn it.”

She heard him growl, it was angry. But the anger wasn’t aimed at her, it was aimed at Mason.

“What’s your plan for proving him wrong?”

“Nothing - not whilst he’s inside his own territory.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in both frustration and confusion when she felt him move away from her. Even more so when she heard him fiddling with his belt again. He was doing it back up and she made a silent noise of disappointment.

He knelt down behind her and she shivered when his hands landed on her shoulders.

“Stand up.”

He tightened his grip on her and helped her to her feet. It was sweet, kind. He turned her to face him, there was so much written on his face she couldn’t pinpoint a single emotion. Anger, sadness, _rage_ and just the slightest hint of remorse. She watched him wrestle with what emotion to land on and finally his face settled on anger.

“You’re going back, and this time I’m coming with you.”

She really hoped there was a double-meaning behind his words.

Everyone knew the deal. She may be the one in charge of them but he was in charge of her. Mason had simply done it to piss him off and congratulations it had worked. He didn’t really like asserting his authority outside of the bedroom…or whatever empty space they found…but this sort of behaviour required him to do so.

He’d released her hands from their ties and he walked through the door to find her some clothes. He could have just dragged her half naked all the way there…he was still pissed at her sure but he didn’t want to humiliate her. She still had to show face with a lot of people.

And it wasn’t exactly her fault. Mason had treated her like an omega in front of people she was meant to govern. He’s pretty sure that’s what pisses him off the most.

She stared down at her wrists, pale red marks circled them and now she could move them they ached. But there was no denying the pool in her underwear, or the biting of her cheek (to save her lip the agony) because nothing turned her on more than Gage dominating her.

Everyone back in the Commonwealth loved her, gave her everything she wanted and to be honest, it had gotten pretty boring. But Gage was a man who didn’t take shit from anyone, especially her.

And she liked to push him. Evidently, Mason liked to push him too.

He kept a respectable distance behind her on the way there, showing a level of professionalism to their relationship. Though she somewhat found it pointless, even though no one had ever seen them they’d _definitely_ heard them. It wasn’t like she controlled the volume of her voice, she didn’t even try, she knew he liked people hearing her scream his name. She liked it too.

When they were walking up the path towards the Amphitheatre he quickened his pace to walk ahead of her, capturing her arm in his grip as he did, and he dragged her the rest of the way. Her eyes widened and her mouth salivated in anticipation.

The whole Amphitheatre stopped at their sudden entrance. Everyone seemed surprised to see them, except Mason.

Gage threw her on the floor between them, she landed on her knees. The rough stone pricked at her skin, disturbed dust in the air had landed over her - some of it in her face - but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about any of that.

She had never been this turned on in her life.

Her body was facing Mason but she had turned her head to look at the man behind her.

“See?” he growled. He took a step closer to her. “She knows whose the real Alpha around here.”

The pool in her underwear got bigger, a breathless gasp left her mouth and she practically felt her pupils explode in her eyes. In the back of her mind she knew she should be insulted by his remark, should remind him that this was about her dominance over Mason. Not his. But Gage was a different sort of animal when he was angry, she had the marks to prove it.

“Her actions this morning prove otherwise,” he retorted, getting to his feet.

“She was only doing what I told her to.” His voice was stern, controlled. His arms were folded in front of his chest, his eyes staring down the dog in front of him.

It was partly true. He had told her to go see Mason, but he told her not to go on her own, she didn’t necessarily have to go with him. _Just don’t go alone._ He expected Mason to do something shitty to fuck with him, but he didn’t think even Mason would sink this low.

“You really think she enjoyed it?”

She might as well have a gag around her mouth. She couldn’t talk, couldn’t protest to anything she instinctively wanted to. At this rate she would pass out before he even touched her.

“Well, she was rather loud my _friend._ ”

Gage chuckled, and _well_ didn’t that just shoot right through her core. Seriously, she couldn’t take much more of this. He knew what her being loud actually was, and he was the only one who could get it out of her. She’d told him as much and she hadn’t been lying.

“You wanna talk about loud?”

She took a deep breath, ready for whatever he would throw at her. _Here we go._

She definitely blacked-out. One minute she was on her knees, next thing she’s laying half-naked on the ground, Gage between her legs.

Her hips lifted off the ground at the first touch of his tongue against her clit and he stabled her with one _very_ strong arm. He normally liked to tease her a bit first, drag it out of her, but she knew this wasn’t about her, this was about proving a point.

He was using her and she honestly didn’t mind.

Not with the way he was going to town on her. Tongue circling her clit, moving down to breach her cleft - just a little - gliding over her taint and thrusting inside her ass.

She moaned loudly, pushed her hips down on his face, pressing his tongue in further and her hands left the ground to reach for any part of him.

His hand pushed her back higher, following him as he got to his knees and she had to put her hands behind her head as it left the ground. He sucked at her clit, she screamed and was only remotely aware that there were _quite a lot_ of people watching them.

His continued his onslaught, tasting every inch of her, getting off on every scream that left her mouth. She opened her eyes to look at a dumbfounded upside-down Mason and quickly closed them again to concentrate on the man about to thrust two fingers inside her. The hand on her back moved further down and her hands left the ground as he stood up.

She wrapped her legs tighter about his neck to stable herself, her back was flat in the air as Gage held her up. He’d never told her about this move before.

_Holy crap this man is strong._

She was surprised he wasn’t drowning in her. The fingers inside her were hooked upwards, searching for the rough patch of skin he found too easily now. His tongue lapped hard and fast against her clit before his mouth moved to suck on it. The tilter-whirl set off - stars formed in her eyes and she lost it. Screaming his name into the open air, marvelling on the strong, stable grip he had of her.

He lifted her - yes, _lifted her_ \- off his shoulders and span her so she landed on her feet. She was panting, barely able to stand up and it was the way she was bent forward that made Gage take advantage. She hadn’t seen, let alone heard him take off his trousers but she felt his dick thrust inside her.

She keened, lost her footing, only to be stabled by a strong hand pressing her backwards against a solid brick wall. She felt his sweat on her back, could hear the pants that left him against her ear.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” It was a whispered growl, something only he could accomplish.

Gage was a quick learner, an even better teacher, and ever since their first time she never had to ask him to talk dirty again. His words and hips fell in sync, cutting through her core with every stroke.

Her mouth fell open before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and slammed her eyes closed. He was talking…he wasn’t playing fair.

Then again that was probably her punishment in this whole ordeal.

“God yes!” she shouted, his hips pushing against her hard. His dick pressing against every part of her walls.

“He’s looking at you,” the smugness in his voice was apparent. “He looks shocked, I guess you really didn’t enjoy it, did you?”

She shook her head against him, too distracted to verbally respond.

“You’re gonna look at him when you cum,” he demanded. “You’re gonna scream my name in his face.”

“Yes!” she screamed obediently.

She wouldn’t say Gage fit her perfectly, she was still a little too tight to take him in easily because his dick was nothing she’d ever seen before. It filled her, filled her to the point of pain but it was too good to concentrate on that, he always found just the right spot to hit as if he was _designed_ to fuck her.

Leaving the Commonwealth was the best thing she’d ever done.

He pushed her away from him, her back straight and her eyes looking at the blurred man sat in front of her. Nails scrapped up her back, marking her, as his hand travelled up to her shoulder to impale her.

She was so wet she wondered how he was staying in. He wasn’t - he removed the hand on her shoulder to twist her hair around the other and he pulled. Not hard enough to tear her gaze away from the man in front of her, just hard enough to stabilise himself. But it didn’t stop her from feeling it tug at her very roots.

His balls were slapping against her clit, lighting every nerve still alive on fire. She was numb, too lost in bliss to think about anything else. The speechless brute in front of her, the Raiders around them. Nothing but the man behind her existed.

He pounded her, asserting his dominance all over the place and getting spurred on by every scream that left her mouth. He knew she’d like it, knew she’d get off on it and all for the right reasons. For the most part they were equals in most situations but he’d learnt from the first time he fucked her that she liked him taking charge. He hadn’t been lying, when it came to the two of them, he really was the Alpha - and she was the Omega - a fact she was quite happy with.

Her head was getting heavy, every muscle in her body was tensing - getting ready - but she didn’t take her eyes off Mason. Mostly because she couldn’t, the grip Gage had on her hair was forcing her eyes open.

A hand scratched down her back, she hissed, groaned when it slapped her ass and bucked forward when she felt his thumb penetrate her asshole.

_Son of a -_

He pushed it all the way in, practically locking her against him as his dick tormented her cunt. Balls slapping unforgivingly against her clit. Air built in her chest, the head of his dick hit against the rough patch of skin and she had just enough foresight to lock eyes with Mason before Gage twisted his thumb.

Her core exploded, her walls strangled his dick and his name flew out of her mouth. It came out strangled, desperate and possibly a little over the top, because that was what he wanted after all. To give Mason the middle finger, without actually doing that.

Because that wouldn’t have been as fun.

His pace didn’t falter, he continued to pound her overly sensitive pussy and she was almost fighting to get away from him. But the thumb in her ass pressed down harder and once again she was locked in place. Her hair was still wrapped around his hand, though his grip had loosened, he had proven his point, now he was doing it because he wanted to.

He definitely wasn’t playing fair, he didn’t even give her a moment to come down from her first orgasm before pushing her into a second one. Her skin was soaked with sweat, the muscles in her legs were killing her and, Jesus Christ, she was going to be sore tomorrow.

He brutally pulled his thumb out of her ass, ripped his dick out of her cunt and pushed her to her knees. She looked at him for a second, wondering if he was going to cum on her face as a finally act of dominance - like Mason had - but with one twitch of his mouth she knew he wouldn’t humiliate her like that.

It was a realisation that twisted her very heart.

She got to her knees, gripped his dick with one hand and flicked her tongue over his head. She saw his leg twitch but he didn’t make a sound. She pursed her lips over his head and sucked before slowly making her way down his shaft.

He ran a hand through her hair affectionately, though in part so Mason could see her sucking his dick. Her nose touched her groin, she pulled away slowly thrusting her mouth back down. She moved a hand to play with his balls, peeled her mouth away to run it down his shaft. On the left side so Mason could see her do it, because she knew that’s what Gage wanted.

She moaned at the taste, the mixture of him and her, and moved back to thrust him inside her mouth. She teased his balls between her fingers, watching the way his stomach muscles twitched. And yet he still wasn’t saying a word.

He moved a hand to cradle the back of her head and pushed her further down his dick. Her eyes popped in surprise, and she choked on a little. He’d never done that before.

_Fucking show off._

The gargles that left her mouth weren’t forced, weren’t even controlled. The head of his dick was relentlessly pushing against the back of her throat. If he didn’t cum soon she was going to black out…again.

She sucked harder, tugged harder at his balls, did everything she could and before long his fingers were tugging at her hair and she felt his cum fill her mouth and run down her throat. She swallowed happily, licked him clean after but not like normal. Normally she liked to get him twitching, but it would make him look weak for a second.

And he’d worked so hard to prove otherwise.

He pulled away to redress himself, she stayed half-naked and submissively on the ground.

Mason didn’t say anything, no one did. Gage fucking the Overboss in front of their leader had to be the last thing they imagined happening.

“She was your Alpha the second she stepped on the monorail.”

Her chest swelled with affection at the pride in his voice.

He picked up her clothes first, before scooping her up in his arms and pressing her into him.

“Remember that or we’ll be looking at a reconstruction of park territories. Maybe a change in gang management.”

A hand cradle one side of his neck whilst her mouth worked the other, roughly licking and kissing his pulse point. Mewling against him when he squeezed her ass.

He carried her half naked body out of the Amphitheatre, cradling her affectionately until they reached the end of the path and he dropped her to her feet. The muscles in her legs twitched, her step faltered a little and she had to brace a hand on Gage’s shoulder to keep upright.

He smiled at her and got to his knees. She bit her lip and felt her inner walls tightened with want she had no energy for. One leg at a time he helped her step into her trousers, her dragged them up her body, leaning forward to kiss her thigh before pulling the fabric up to her hips.

Her hands ghosted over his as he pushed the button through the hole. He stood up straight and her arms were already in the air, ready for him. He held her t-shirt in the air and glided it down her body, his hands caressing her heated skin as he did. Her head popped through the hole, messy strands of hair fell over her face, one hand moved to brush them away whilst the other pulled her t-shirt down to her waist. She closed her eyes and smiled when he landed a warm hand on her stomach.

“Well I certainly think you made your point,” she stated, putting on her boots herself.

“Just don’t make me have to do that again.” His voice was always serious, her problem was that she always took it as a challenge.

She felt him wrap his hand around hers and her mouth fell open as she stared down at it. They fucked, kissed, even hugged a few times but he never held her hand before.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, in game you meet the leaders BEFORE you clear park territories but there's no room for logic in smut.
> 
> I also realised I misjudged where the amphitheatre actually is on the map so if everyone could just look passed that it'd be great XD


End file.
